claymorefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Raison d’être
'''Raison d’être ist '''ist ein Lied welches als Claymore Intro gewählt wurde. Am Anfang sieht man Bilder von Clare, Teresa und andere Hauptcharakteren. Am Ende sieht man Bilder von Feinden und Nebencharakteren. Japanischer Text Ah ikutsumo no yoru wo koete Kootta yume to kieyuku namida WARM ME, WARM ME, WRAP ME Ichido subete wo wasureta hazu nano ni Hito wo aisenai kono mi ga nikui Doko made aruitemo owari ga mienai Kako no kioku wo michizure ni Kono mi ha nan'iro ni somariyuku no darou Kotae wo sagashiteiru Mou modorenai ketsubetsu no hi Fukaku nezashita kizu ha kienai HIDE IT, HIDE IT, HIDE ME Ryoute ni mochikirenai hodo no hoshikuzu Hitotsu, mata hitotsu sora ni kaeshite Yowakute mijimena jibun ha ano koro Nanimo shirazu ni ikiteita Sore demo itsudemo ashita wo yumemite ha Yubiori kazoeteita Ikiru imi nado shiranai mama de ii Itsuka waraeru hi ga kuru no naraba Ano hi, anata no kotoba hitotsu de Tsuyoku nareru ki ga shita yo "Nani mo kawaranai de ima no mama de ii" to Ima demo kokoro no doko ka ni anata ga iru kara Mayowazu ni aruiteikeru Owari ga mienakutemo ii to omoeta yo Tabiyuku etoranje kotae ha shiranakute ii Englischer Text WARM ME, WARM ME, WRAP ME Ah, I overcame countless nights of frozen dreams and vanishing tears Warm me, warm me, wrap me I should've forgotten everything already I hate this body - It can't even love people No matter how far I walk, there's no end in sight My past memories follow me. I wonder what colour that body being dyed is? Seeking the answer. We can't reverse the day when we parted My deep wounds just won't vanish Hide it, hide it, hide me I can't hold all of the stardust pieces with just my hands So they're returning to the sky, one by one Yowakute mijimena jibun ha ano koro Nanimo shirazu ni ikiteita Sore demo itsudemo ashita wo yumemite ha Yubiori kazoeteita Ikiru imi nado shiranai mama de ii Itsuka waraeru hi ga kuru no naraba I'm okay not knowing why I live as long as I know someday I can be happy On that day, that one word of yours made me feel like I could be stronger I thought 'I'm good the way I am' Even now, you're still in my heart so I can keep walking without losing my way It feels like I'm okay not seeing the end. I am a foreigner who keeps traveling, I'm okay not knowing the answer. Deutscher Text Tu mich wärmen, wärme Mich, umhülle mich Ah, überwand ich unzählige Nächte gefrorene Träumen und Flucht vor Tränen Wärmen mich, mich wärmen, wickeln Sie mich Ich hätte alles schon vergessen haben Ich hasse diesen Wärme - diese die Menschen nicht geben Egal, wie weit ich gehen, ea ist kein Ende in Sicht Meine Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit folge mir. Ich frage mich, wie mein Körper gefärbt ist. Ich suche die Antwort. Wir können den Tag nicht umkehre, als wir uns trennten Meine tiefe Wunden verschwinden nicht ich kann sie nicht verstecke Ich kann nicht Jedes Stück Stern in meinen Händen halten, So dass sie in den Himmel zurückkehrt, einen nach dem anderen Ich war schwach und pathetisch damals So wurde ich in Unwissenheit leben Doch , habe ich noch immer träumen über meine Zukunft Ich an den Fingern gezählt Ich bin okay, nicht zu wissen, warum ich lebe so lange, wie ich weiß, eines Tages kann ich glücklich sein An diesem Tag, dass ein Wort von dir gab mir das Gefühl, wie ich stärker sein könnte Ich dachte, 'Ich bin gut, wie ich bin' Selbst jetzt, in meinem Herzen bist du immer noch so kann ich zu Fuß, ohne mich zu halten Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich in Ordnung, nicht das Ende da. Ich bin ein Ausländer, der auf Reisen hält, ich bin in Ordnung, nicht die Antwort zu wissen. Videos thumb|left|335 px Kategorie:Soundtracks